Remember
by Miezi
Summary: Harry wacht eines Nachts auf und ihn überkommt der Drang ein altes Fotoalbum durchzustöbern...
1. Wake up

**Remember**

**Kapitel 1 - Wake up**

Harry Potter sah auf den neben ihm schlafenden herab. Draco sah so friedlich aus, wie er da lag.  
  
Eingerollt, den Mund leicht geöffnet und leise vor sich hinschnarchend.  
  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln.  
  
Das die zwei so nebeneinander lagen war gewiss nicht immer so gewesen. Früher haben sie sich regelrecht gehasst...  
  
Alte Erinnerungen kamen in Harry hoch und er stand seufzend aus dem Bett auf, darauf bedacht, den blonden Schönling nicht zu wecken.  
  
Immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Irgendwas brachte ihn dazu ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und die Schublade mit Fotoalben zu öffnen und diese hervorzuholen.  
  
Es waren drei. Alle verschiedener Größe und dicke.  
  
Auf zwei von ihnen lag Staub. Auf dem, das zurzeit benutzt wurde lag nichts. Seine Hülle glänzte noch.  
  
Vorsichtig, mit viel Behutsamkeit nahm Harry das ganz unten versteckte Album hervor, lies sich auf der Couch nieder und begann es durchzublättern.  
  
Er entdeckte ein Bild, das bei einem Ausflug der 7. Klässler aufgenommen wurde.  
  
Es zeigte Hermione und Ron, die sich über den am Boden sitzenden Malfoy Spross lustig machten.  
  
Bei der Erinnerung an die Situation damals, vor zehn Jahren, musste der ehemalige Gryffindor leise kichern.  
  
Wie kam Dumbeldore nur auf die Idee in ein Muggel-Cafe zu gehen?

-----

_„Nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage...! Ich werde nichts essen, was von Muggeln fabriziert worden ist!" Draco steht, mit dem Fuß aufstampfend, vor einer kleinen Eisdiele und schimpft lauthals.  
  
Die umherstehenden Gäste werfen ihm schon merkwürdige Blicke zu, was ihn aber nicht zu stören scheint.  
  
„Das ist Eis und kein Gift...!", beredet ihn Hermione mit leiser Stimme. „Selbst ein Malfoy wird sich doch wohl mal was gönnen." Man kann deutlich ihren Unglauben über die ganze Sache heraushören.  
  
Doch Draco denkt gar nicht daran sich umstimmen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich bezweifle stark", rüffelt er, „dass Muggel-Eis gut schmeckt...! Was da außerdem für Bakterien drin sind möchte ich gar nicht erst wissen!"  
  
Die Nase des Blonden zieht sich kraus, schnuffelt empört.  
  
„Genau...! Malfoy könnte ja davon Ausschlag bekommen und dann wäre sein Gesicht noch entstellter, als es sowieso schon ist...", gibt auch Ron seinen Senf hinzu und lacht.  
  
Harry starrt nur ungläubig auf die drei Streitenden, wirft dann einen Blick auf die restliche Schülerschah.  
  
Alle lecken schmatzend an ihrem Eis, haben einfach Spaß.  
  
Harry blickt kurz noch einmal zurück, tappt dann seufzend zurück zur Eistheke. Er hat ja noch etwas Geld, ein Eis würde er sich noch schon leisten können...  
  
Der Gryffindor hat sich für Apfel und Zitrone entschieden. Schön fruchtig...! Wieder mit einem Lächeln geht er zurück zu seinen Freunden, die ihm prompt den Blick zuwenden.  
  
„Hast du dir etwa noch eines gekauft?", fragt ihn Ron verwundert.  
  
Verneinend schüttelt Harry den Kopf, grinst breit. „Das ist nicht für mich...!"  
  
Mit festen Schritten geht er auf den blonden Slytherin zu, der missmutig auf seine Füße starrt und vor sich hingrummelt, drückt ihm das gekaufte Eis in die Hand.  
  
Wieder grinst er so unverschämt lässig.  
  
„Hier. Sind sogar deine Farben, also nicht rummeckern...!" Der Gryffindor konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie Draco sich hier herumquält, nur um den Vorstellungen seiner Familie gerecht zu werden.  
  
Da hat er einfach gehandelt.  
  
Harry stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte, nickt triumphierend. Das hat er gut gemacht.  
  
Sein Grinsen wird immer breiter.  
  
Völlig perplex sieht Draco auf das Eis in seiner Hand, dann auf Harry.  
  
„Danke, aber ich verzichte...!", zischt der Slytherin seinem Gegenüber giftig zu, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hat.  
  
Damit dreht er sich um, das Eis immer noch in der Hand haltend.  
  
Beim Fortgehen übersieht er allerdings den Stuhl, der ihm in den Weg gestellt wurde. Der Blonde bleibt mit seinem Fuß an ihm hängen, stolpert und landet auf dem Hintern.  
  
Seine Kugel mit der Apfelsorte fliegt dabei in hohem Bogen weg, klatscht ihm ins Gesicht. Draco jappst nach Luft und guckt äußerst verwirrt in der Gegend herum.  
  
Bei dem Anblick den der Slytherin da bot, mussten Harry und seine Freunde lachen.  
  
Das sieht aber auch geil aus...  
  
Malfoy leckt sich über die Lippe, schleckt sich das Eis fort. „Hmm"  
  
„Ach, schmeckt's doch...?", lässt Harry mit einem unterdrückten Lacher von sich hören.  
  
Kurz danach beugt er sich herab, streift dem Slytherin das Eis, das inzwischen zu Laufen begonnen mit dem Finger von der Wange und steckt sich diesen genüsslich in den Mund.  
  
„Das Eis schmeckt aber auch wirklich gut." Harry zwinkert ihm verschmitzt zu, geht dann davon._

_-----_

Das Gesicht Dracos hatte nach dieser Aktion zu komisch ausgesehen. Immer noch konnte er darüber lachen.  
  
Er besah sich wieder die Bilder.

* * *

TBC 

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt mir schöne Reviews.   
Dafür, dass das ganze Nachts um Elf entstanden ist, ging es doch oder?

Eure Dark-live


	2. Party

**_Remember – Party_**

Harry blätterte weiter. Es waren noch einige Fotos des Schulausfluges eingeklebt worden.

Eines davon zeigte, wie Ron und Seamus den wehrlosen und schon panisch aussehenden Neville mit Stückchen einer Eiswaffel bewarfen. Sie grinsten bis über beide Ohren und lachten.

Nur ein Bild weiter wurden die zwei Unruhestifter schon von Hermione an den Ohren gepackt und weggeschliffen.

Als der ehemalige Gryffindor weiter blätterte entdeckte er mehr Fotos die ihn in Erinnerungen schwelgen ließen. Wie lange war es her, dass er das Album durchgesehen hatte? – Viel zu lange, befand er.

Er entdeckte ein Bild, dass ihn plötzlich erröten lies.

Draco Malfoy, Nackt.

-

Harrys Blick gleitet über die tanzende Menge. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, in der hintersten Ecke kann er eine blasse, blonde Gestalt erkennen.

Draco.

So wie der Slytherin dort drüben in der Ecke steht würde ihm sicher niemand zu Nahe kommen.

Seine ganze Haltung sagt nur ‚Lass-mich-in-Ruhe-oder-du-bist-tot'.

Der Blonde hält seine Arme verschränkt, den Blick starr auf die Seitenwand gerichtet und tippt schnell mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden.

Mit den Augen tastet er den Körper des Slytherin ab, lässt keine einzige Stelle aus und was er da sieht gefällt Harry wirklich.

Zum Anbeißen…

Damals war das Outfit des Blonden Prinzen aber auch wirklich heiß gewesen. Harry musste wieder breit grinsen.

Wo er daran zurück dachte fiel ihm auf, dass Draco nur selten solche Sachen trug. Sie zeigten aber auch wirklich viel Haut.

Was wäre auch passiert, wenn der Slytherin mit engen schwarzen Hüfthosen, einem bauchfreien Top und mit einer leicht durchsichtigen Baumwolljacke in der Schule herumgelaufen wäre?

Sicherlich hätte Harry angefangen zu sabbern und hätte den Blonden besprungen wie ein läufiger Rüde.

Schon wieder wurde er rot, als er sich das Vorstellte.

Ohne es zu merkten tragen ihn seine Füße zu Draco, machen vor ihm halt.

„Was willst du Potter! Mir wieder ein Eis schenken…!", wird er sogleich barsch von ihm angeblafft.

Harrys Blick wird leicht verwirrt, bevor er endlich kapiert was der Blonde damit meint.

Seine Augen beginnen vergnügt zu Funkeln. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Heute habe ich nur Alkohol anzubieten."

Darbietend schwenkt er sein Glas mit Bacardi vor ihm herum und grinst schelmisch, als er dem Slytherin sein Glas an die Lippen setzt.

„Wohl bekomm's."

Er kippt das Behältnis leicht und lässt es dem Blonden in den Mund fließen, als dieser ihn öffnet.

In hastigen Zügen wird das Glas geleert

Es sieht so aus, als habe Malfoy Junior heute schon so einiges zu sich genommen…

„Ich danke dir, Potter.", haucht er leise und sichtlich angetrunken. Seine Wangen sind schon leicht gerötet und seine Lippen glänzen feucht von Alkohol.

Harry lächelt leicht.

Wenn es nach ihm geht, könnte der Slytherin jeden Tag so abgefüllt werden.

Für den Anblick würde er sogar bezahlen…!

Der Gryffindor ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Arm, der sich um seine Schultern schlingt nicht einmal bemerkt.

Erst als er mitgerissen wird schreckt er auf und blickt verwirrt den Blonden an, der ihn in seinem Griff hält.

Fast will er schon den Mund aufmachen und frech sein, bis ihm einfällt wie nah er Draco ist und er wird schlagartig rot.

Sein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich um das dreifache und er senkt beschämt den Blick, genießt das ganze trotzdem.

So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich ja nicht oft.

Zumindest für ihn.

„Potter, wir gehen uns jetzt amüsieren."

Draco schwenkt seinen Blick herab zu Harry, grinst hinterlistig und hat im nächsten Moment schon zwei Flaschen mit Alkohol in der Hand.

Als der Gryffindor sich in seiner Umgebung umsieht entdeckt er auch den Grund für die Flaschen. Sie waren bei dem ‚Barkeeper' und direkt an der Quelle.

Na, das konnte ja was werden…

Ein betrunkener Malfoy, der jetzt schon Harry im Arm hielt und dem das nicht gerade viel ausmacht.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ich hab hier etwas früher aufgehört. Natürlich bekommt ihr die Erinnerung im nächsten Teil noch zu sehen. Wir wollen ja alle wissen wie es weiter geht…XD**

**Es ist darum so kurz, weil ich euch wenigstens etwas bieten wollte nach der langen Zeit. Ich kam aber einfach nicht zum schreiben.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
